In a typical electrically powered receptacle of the type commonly used in both residential and commercial facilities, a protective metal or plastic box is supported within a wall opening and defines an outwardly oriented open face. A plurality of power coupling wires are threaded to the interior of the protective metal box. A receptacle configured to be received within and supported by the protective box supports one or more receptacles which are electrically connected to the power carrying wires within the box. A protective cover plate is mounted upon the exterior open face of the protective box and extends about the periphery of the wall opening receiving the protective box. In most instances, the protective cover defines appropriately sized and arranged apertures which allow access to the plug receptacles.
In typical use, a number of differently configured appliances, tools, lights and other electrically powered apparatus are plugged into a plug receptacle to tap electrical power for operation of the apparatus. Many devices such as electronic equipment, computers and other electronic devices operate at lower voltages and current than the conventional available electric power. Accordingly, such devices require an adapter and power converter which, in essence, plugs into the available electric power within the receptacle and converts the higher voltage electric power to a lower voltage and current typical of the operative supply voltages and currents for electronic and computer devices.
While the presently used power converters and adapters employed for operating computers and other electronic equipment utilizing conventional powered receptacles has to some extent enjoyed commercial success and extended use, the use of such adapters often proves to be impractical, costly, cumbersome and in some instances unsafe. Many computer and electronic apparatus operate utilizing internal battery power supplies which must be recharged utilizing adapters and the like. All of this leads to a substantial clutter and inefficiency as multiple adapters and power converters are utilized in a typical home, office or commercial establishment.
As a result of the ever expanding use of computer and other electronic apparatus within the typical home, office and commercial establishment, a long-felt and unresolved need arises for systems more appropriately adapted to the use of power devices. There remains a more extended use for systems which accommodates such devices and which avoid the need for individual adapters and power converters while efficiently and effectively providing convenient electrical power for such apparatus.
There remains a further need for apparatus that increases the flexibility and effective use of the wall outlets within an electric power system by introducing the capability of multiple use modules that connect an otherwise conventional electric power box to a plurality of functional units having electric power and digital and electronic communication capability along with a variety of system functionality.